<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun and The Moon by LuNa_LiNe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749546">The Sun and The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNa_LiNe/pseuds/LuNa_LiNe'>LuNa_LiNe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNa_LiNe/pseuds/LuNa_LiNe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon has always been oblivious. he's looked at the beautiful stars because it's the only thing he could see until an eclipse occurred and the moon finally sees the sun that's been looking at him for so long but he never noticed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>yeonbin_ficfest_2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun and The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: TXT are the same age in this au. When they sit together, I usually picture it like HK, BG, TH, SB, YJ, this is just something I don’t wanna add everytime they sit together in this au and for everyone to have an idea. </p><p>Hair color: Soobin, Beomgyu, Huening Kai = Brown, Yeonjun = Blue, Taehyun = Blonde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for their circle of friends. Yeonjun, Soobin, Huening Kai, Beomgyu, and Taehyun. They’re just ordinary students of an ordinary high school. Their friendship is something almost everyone in their class envied because they look like they’ve known each other for a long time or as if they were destined to be together. They were basically inseparable, they were very close to each other and are very transparent with one another, the fights they’ve had were cleared as soon as it started, so everyone envied their friendship.</p><p>	They entered their classroom after recess and Soobin saw something that made his eyes sparkle. A book, a book he’s been wanting to buy but couldn’t find a copy of, right there in one of his classmates’ seat.</p><p>“Whose seat is this?” Soobin asked his friends. </p><p>“That’s Daehwi’s seat” Taehyun before he took a sip of his cola.</p><p>“He’s got a copy of BangWoolitRight’s ‘Your music’ (#10LastStars_withSooGyu)!” Soobin exclaims. Soobin has read it but he loved the book so much that he’s been wanting to get his hands on a copy as soon as he heard that it was published.</p><p>“Your music?!” Huening Kai exclaims too as he enters the classroom. He pushed Beomgyu and Taehyun aside to look at the said book.</p><p>“Yah! I’ve been wanting that book! Whose is that?” </p><p>“Daehwi’s” Soobin answers, eyes still sparkling.</p><p>Taehyun smacked Soobin and Huening Kai out of the trance they were in after seeing the book.</p><p>“You two! Back away before Daehwi sees you and thinks that you’re stealing his stuff” Taehyun pulled the two by the ear to their seats which is behind Daewhi’s row.</p><p>“Bookworms” Yeonjun commented cheekily which earned a glare from his two friends.</p><p>“You don’t know what reading it feels, I literally cried and laughed a lot while reading it! You should read it!” Huening Kai exclaims but Yeonjun just laughed.</p><p>“Me? Reading a book??” Yeonjun asked, dramatically pointing to himself.</p><p>“You can also read it online,” Soobin says, scrolling through his phone and showed Yeonjun and Yeonjun pushed his phone away.</p><p>“No, thank you” Yeonjun says and Soobin rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>“Tasteless,” Soobin says and turns the other way facing the others.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, everyone else came pouring inside the room as it’s time for their next class, Math.</p><p>Soobin was zoning out as math is one of his least favorite subjects, while the person beside him loves it.</p><p>“Soobin, listen to Mr. Kim” Yeonjun whispered to Soobin and Soobin brushed him off.</p><p>“If you don’t listen, I’m not helping you with homework” Yeonjun threatened but Soobin was deep into zoning out. Yeonjun couldn’t do anything, he just shook his head and continued to listen to their teacher.</p><p> </p><p>~ LATER THAT AFTERNOON/AFTER CLASS ~</p><p>“Class! Tomorrow we will be starting the practice for our most awaited time of the year” Ms. Choi says which made everyone exclaim and whisper but the five were blanked out… practice for what?</p><p>“Prom will be in exactly a month, we will have two dances, one would be the cotillion, the usual slow dance  and we have the discotilion which just like its name implies, disco.” The five boys of the friend group were enlightened but they begged to differ.</p><p>“Who said it was the most awaited time of the year?” Taehyun asked, a little bit annoyed. Beomgyu laughed at their friend’s annoyance.</p><p>“Shut up, Tyun. Don’t be a party pooper.” Beomgyu said</p><p>“And it gets worse,” Soobin says, sighing.</p><p>“You will be practicing til 5pm everyday. You will only be excused if you have a valid excuse with an excuse slip signed by a legal guardian” The teacher announced and dismissed them.</p><p>“I-- we’ll” be dancing for three hours everyday?!” Beomgyu exclaims as they walk towards the nearest convenient store.</p><p>“AND AREN’T WE ALL GAYS?????” Beomgyu exclaims once again as if he’s having a crisis but his friends just laughed at him.</p><p>“Gyu, just chill” Yeonjun laughs. “It’s not like you have to kiss someone, it's just dancing,” Yeonjun adds as they enter the store.</p><p>~ THE NEXT DAY ~</p><p>The boys always walk together when they go to school, they’re all basically inseparable. When they enter school, kids from their class and other classes greet them because they're kinda popular. They’re either part of the student council or are in an athletics team. They’re also in the top 10 of their class, which the ranks are something that everyone just wants to be in.</p><p>“I hope I get partnered with someone I know,” Beomgyu said as they walked towards their room, talking about the practice that was gonna start later on.</p><p>They entered the room and saw Daehwi reading the book that they were fuzzing about yesterday. </p><p>“Ask him where he got it!” Soobin whispers to Taehyun and Taehyun sprinted his eyes on him.</p><p>“You weirdo, why not ask him yourself?” Taehyun asks.</p><p>Soobin is the shy one of their group, he’s outgoing and jokes around a lot but only with his friends. He could talk to them for hours and hours but not other people.</p><p>Soobin gave Taehyun the ‘you-know-why’ look and Taehyun rolled his eyes at him. </p><p>His friends are more of the extroverts, they can go anywhere and make friends, so they basically know everyone, which makes it easy for them to approach classmates.</p><p>“Hey, Hwi!” Taehyun called Daehwi and Daewhi smiled at him.</p><p>“Where’d you get your book?” Taehyun asks, pointing to the book he was holding, while everyone else sits at the back.</p><p>“Oh! I got it at a book fair the other day when I met my friend from another school” He answered Taehyun and Taehyun glanced at Soobin asking him if he finally got his answers with his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Hwi. Soobin wanted to know because he really wanted a copy too” Taehyun said, which wasn’t in the plan. So, Soobin cursed him with his eyes and Taehyun just smirked as Daehwi turned to the people in the back.</p><p>“Do you wanna borrow it, Soobin?” Daehwi asked and Soobin was in a state of panic because of his mischievous friend.</p><p>Soobin was looking at his friends as if he was asking ‘what do I say?’ and they were looking at him with the ‘Idk’ and ‘you’re on your own’ look.</p><p>“C-can I?” Soobin answered and Daehwi nodded.</p><p>“I’ll just finish it… maybe til tuesday? Then you can just ask for it and I’ll let you borrow” Daehwi said and Soobin answered with a nod. Daehwi looks back at Taehyun and they started a whole conversation.</p><p>“I thought you’ve read the book?” Beomgyu whispered.</p><p>“I did but like… what was I supposed to say?” </p><p>“GAY” Yeonjun whispers, which earned him a slap on the arm.</p><p>“Shut up” Soobin glared at him and Yeonjun raised his hands, admitting his defeat but he would never hear the end of it. </p><p>He was a little awkward towards people he wasn't that acquainted with but Daewhi’s a different case. He liked Daehwi when he was in first grade. Daehwi‘s been the top 1 in their class since they started going to the school they’re studying at right now and aside from being smart, he has the looks and is very talented. Daewhi plays a bunch of instruments and what’s more attractive than that? Well, to Soobin, there’s nothing else.</p><p>Since he liked Daehwi when they were in first grade, it died down as well as they were really young but feelings can reoccur.</p><p>Everything was normal after that. Their usual day. Soobin zoning out during math class, Yeonjun hating english class, and Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening Kai chatting away during their classes. </p><p>In the afternoon, they waited for their teacher who was gonna teach them the dances. They hated it the second they left their classrooms. </p><p>They were all partnered with girls from their class and they were glad that they hated it as well.</p><p>“Yah! Ryujin, stop stepping on my foot!” Beomgyu complains </p><p>“Yah! Beomgyu, you stepped on mine first” Ryujin complained as well.</p><p>However, Soobin was partnered with someone he didn’t know and was uncomfortable with. He thought that he might get used to it but after a few days of practicing with her, he didn’t get used to the uncomfortable feeling and asked the teacher to give him a new partner after everyone had left that day.</p><p>The next day, his partner was replaced but his supposed partner was absent so he was alone.</p><p>“Everyone partner up! There are some that aren’t here, so raise your hand if you don’t have a partner” Soobin raised his hand with other students, which Beomgyu teased him for.</p><p>Everyone got partnered up but there were two people remaining. One was Soobin and one was… Daehwi.</p><p>The teacher didn’t really know what to do because it will definitely confuse everyone when they dance.</p><p>“Soobin and Daehwi” the teacher called for them and they both went to the teacher without looking at each other.</p><p>“Is it okay if you boys partner up? It’s just gonna be really confusing if both of you don’t have a partner. It’s just gonna be until your partners get back” The two shrugged but they had no choice, the practice was getting delayed because of this.</p><p>They both agreed in the end but they had a serious game of rock paper scissors to determine which one will take the girl’s part.</p><p>It was very funny to them as they were tied in the end and the last match was like a life and death situation.</p><p>“Rock… paper….” Beomgyu was the one saying it and he dragged it as long as he could.</p><p>“Choi Beomgyu, hurry up!” He earned shouts from his classmates, which he only answered with a glare.</p><p>“RockPaperScissors-- Shoot!” he said quickly this time and!</p><p>Daehwi put out scissors and Soobin put out… paper.</p><p>The practice started in no time. It was quite awkward but it was fine, Soobin thought.</p><p>When the practice started, Soobin was shaking and it was evident. Daewhi could see Soobin shake and avoid eye contact, so Daewhi lightened up the mood and called for Soobin’s attention.</p><p>“Hey, Soobin” He called and Soobin looked at him.</p><p>“Relax, you’re shaking” He said and smiled. Soobin looked at his hands and that’s when he realized it. He looked back at Daewhi and gave him a little smile.</p><p>It felt like everything stopped, or maybe slowed down, the only thing Soobin knew is that he couldn’t hear anything while he looked at the boy in front of him.</p><p>Daewhi took his hand and shook it. Soobin was confused with the sudden handshake, as if Daewhi could read his mind, he giggled.</p><p>“The teacher said to shake your partner’s hand” Daewhi said and gave Soobin a big smile to ease his nervousness.</p><p>The practice felt so quick, as soon as their hands touched, it felt like time kept skipping a minute because it ended so soon.</p><p>They were dismissed and everyone started leaving. The five waited for each other as they grab their stuffs.</p><p>“Beomgyu! You left your phone, you idiot” Taehyun yells.</p><p>“Yah! Just bring it here! Did you hear me?” he answers as he was already at the gate with Soobin, waiting for the others.</p><p>“The whole block literally heard you, your voice is so loud.” Soobin complains and Beomgyu glared at him but also smirked… ‘this can’t be good’ Soobin thought.</p><p>“It’ll be your turn soon” Beomgyu teased with a mischievous smile.</p><p>Soobin started looking for what they might have taken from him. “Did you take something from my bag?” Soobin asked and Beomgyu shook his head with the smirk still plastered on his face.</p><p>“There’s no need for that” Beomgyu said and looked at their three friends coming their way and are smirking.</p><p>“What the-- what’s going on, Beomgyu?” Soobin asked as he puts on his backpack.</p><p>Yeonjun suddenly ran towards them, snaking an arm on Soobin’s shoulders which made Soobin flinch as if it wasn’t something the other does, but today, it felt like a grip as if Soobin’s going to try and run away.</p><p>“Yeonjun, what’s going on?” he asked the blue haired boy</p><p>“Shouldn’t we be the one asking you that?” Yeonjun smirks, something like Beomgyu’s and it was absolutely terrifying. ‘They’re up to something’</p><p>They started walking towards the convenient store they always go to.</p><p>“So… you and Daewhi, huh?” Taehyun started and Soobin immediately knows where it was going.</p><p>“What about me and Daewhi?” he asked as if he didn’t know. Taehyun laughed.</p><p>“Your face said it all. You looked constipated and when I mention Daewhi’s name, it seems like you understood and looked less constipated. You ain’t fooling anyone, Choi Soobin” Taehyun says\</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re saying” Soobin kept denying it and the teasing starts. Soobin tried to get out of Yeonjun’s grip and when Yeonjun was about to open the door to the convenient store and greet the person in the cashier, Soobin ran.</p><p>“Yah! Soobin!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>They all started running and chasing Soobin until they reached a playground where they mess around sometimes. With their attention span, as soon as they got to the playground, they forgot why they were running in the first place as they tackled Soobin. </p><p>Days went by and the boys kept teasing him, especially before practice and after practice. They sometimes look at him with a smirk during practice but the teacher scolded them a few times for looking somewhere else and not their partners, could you blame them tho? A friend’s top priority is to tease their friend when an opportunity comes.</p><p>The practice for today ends and they’re on their usual teasing routine.</p><p>“Yah! This is bullying” Soobin says as he walks past his friends, trying to walk first or maybe run to get out of the ‘interrogation’ part of their day but he wasn’t the fastest when it comes to walking or running.</p><p>Beomgyu caught up to him the moment he was about to run on full speed and hugged him so he wouldn’t run away.</p><p>“Yah! When will you stop denying your crush on Dae--” Beomgyu shouts and Soobin covers his mouth</p><p>“Beomgyu, what the hell” </p><p>This became their everyday.</p><p>~ THE NEXT DAY ~</p><p>The boys just finished their lunch and went back to their classroom. Soobin was looking at his phone. The others seemed to be interested in what Soobin was looking at so they all peeked behind him.</p><p>They saw Soobin looking at the book that Soobin and Huening Kai has been talking about. Beomgyu and Yeonjun immediately looked away because they’re not interested but Huening Kai and Taehyun still looked until Soobin closed his phone.</p><p>“Are you buying a copy?” Huening Kai asked and Soobin nodded.</p><p>“Buy me one too!” Taehyun says</p><p>“Kai showed me that app where you read it, unfortunately it’s gone because it’s already published. I heard some great stuffs about it and wanted to read it!”</p><p>“Buy me one too!” Huening Kai yells from behind them. They laughed as Huening Kai sounded so excited about the book.</p><p>“Okay, okay” Soobin says, whipped for their youngest friend.</p><p>After a few minutes of chit-chatting, the teacher came and they all sat properly, getting ready to learn some math, Soobin frowned and zoned out.</p><p>After math class the teacher announced that the next teacher would not be able to attend class and that he gave an assignment for them to do. She also mentioned that their other teachers might not come as well because a lot of the teachers aren’t present. She wrote it down on the board and left.</p><p>The english teacher asked for some students to present and do a report on the reading. The students dreaded it but Huening Kai and Yeonjun stood up because they were the ones chosen. Their friends where laughing because they both hated it, especially Yeonjun.</p><p>They summarized the novel that they should be reading and about half was listening.</p><p>“Any questions?” their friends looked at them with a mischievous smile. Yeonjun glared but Beomgyu raised his hand.</p><p>Soobin told Beomgyu to ask them the question because Soobin knew the novel.</p><p>“How did Choi Yebin know about the reincarnations of his parents?” Beomgyu asked with a smirk, earning a glare from the two in the front. (N: this is actually from the one I stopped writing, I might continue but yeah… y’all just have to continue without context HAHA)</p><p>Huening Kai and Yeonjun slightly panicked, they looked at their notes and stuff but couldn’t find the answer. Everyone started debating about the answer but were silenced by a voice.</p><p>“Kai! If you get this right, I’ll give you this book” </p><p>They all looked at where the voice came from, Daewhi. He held up the book that he and Soobin has been talking about.</p><p>Huening Kai’s eyes lit up and thought about it over and over again.</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t bother because there wasn’t anything on the line for him but he was actually distracted by the boy sitting at the back, frowning. </p><p>Both Soobin and Yeonjun couldn’t hear anything and the next thing they knew, Kai answered it and Daewhi gave him the book.</p><p>The class celebrated because the class is done and they can do anything they want. Some of them went to sit next to their friends and some sat on the floor. The ones on the floor surrounded Daewhi who’s holding his guitar.</p><p>Daehwi always brings his guitar for moments like this. He and his friends just sing and maybe make songs.</p><p>Yeonjun and Taehyun joined them while Beomgyu, Huening Kai, and Soobin sat together. Huening Kai’s eyes just sparkle while he flips through the pages of his new book. Soobin on the other hand, grabs their literature book and starts reading the next literature piece that they’ll be learning so the two just left him alone.</p><p>Soobin glanced at the group that was singing.</p><p>‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love<br/>
Not knowing what it was<br/>
I will not give you up this time<br/>
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own<br/>
And in your eyes, you're holding mine’</p><p>They were singing Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’. Soobin’s eyes trailed to the boy singing and playing the guitar. He was looking at someone… Someone Soobin hoped that was him.</p><p>Soobin looks back at his book and his mind’s just going everywhere while he reads the first paragraph. </p><p>“Hey” Soobin looks at the boy that just sat next to him. He smiled at the boy and looked at him, while the other stares at his eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Yeonjun whispers, trying not to get the other two’s attention.</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Soobin answers as he looks back to the book.</p><p>Yeonjun sighs. “What are you reading?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh… this, I don’t know much yet. I’ve only read this much” Soobin says and points to the paragraph he’s read.</p><p>“And you say that you’re fine” Yeonjun says and Soobin was confused because he didn’t understand what Yeonjun meant.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at that paragraph for 10 minutes, Soobin. I can read that paragraph in 2 minute” Soobin was about to argue but he just dropped it. He closed the book and looked at Yeonjun.</p><p>“I guess something IS wrong with me, I just don’t know what. The words keep slipping off my mind. I don’t even remember what they’re trying to say in that paragraph” Soobin looked sad and Yeonjun, he knew why he was but he doesn’t know what to do to help him.</p><p>“Wanna skip class?” Yeonjun asked and Soobin was surprised. Yeonjun doesn’t like a few of their classes but he isn’t the type to skip class or school.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?” Soobin whispers</p><p>“No, you are. That’s why I asked you if you want to skip class. You can tell me what your thinking of”</p><p>“Yeonjun, I’m fine. There’s no need for that” Soobin says and gives Yeonjun a smile before putting his head down on his table.</p><p>Yeonjun was worried so he stayed beside his friend.</p><p>That afternoon, they didn’t have a practice because the teacher was unable to teach them, so they were dismissed early. So, Yeonjun had the perfect idea.</p><p>“Bin” he called for his friend. Soobin looks at him and waits for what he’s gonna say because he looks like he has something important to say.</p><p>“I know that earlier was about Dae--” Yeonjun was cut off because Soobin covered his mouth and pulled him into a corner.</p><p>“Yeonjun--”</p><p>“Listen. If it hurts you, then you should move on from him. How?” Soobin stayed silent.</p><p>“Confess to him, if he rejects you, then I’m here for you, all of us four are gonna be there for you. If you wanna go to a place and forget about it, I'll drive you. We’ll be here for you. So--”</p><p>“Yeonjun, this is a bad idea. First, we’re each others partners” Soobin said and Yeonjun was about to open his mouth but was stopped by Soobin.</p><p>“Listen”</p><p>“We might be temporary partners but until when? Second, he probably likes Kai, just the way he looked at him was a dead giveaway and Kai might have something for him too and I can’t let my feelings get the best of me and ruin others.”<br/>
Yeonjun sighed. Soobin has always been like this, he’s always prioritized other’s happiness, he’s always thought about everyone and it’s sad to see that he’s going to make someone happy while he gets nothing but pain.</p><p>“Plus, you know that I’m leaving soon,” Soobin says and Yeonjun looks at him as if he’s still denying that fact.</p><p>If you’re asking why Soobin is leaving and where he is going, well, here’s a little story about it.</p><p>A FEW YEARS AGO</p><p>Soobin’s parents are entrepreneurs, they travel to a lot of places for business trips. Soobin’s dad decided to stay in the US permanently because they always travel to the US for business and it would be less of a hassle if they live there. Soobin however, didn’t want to go because his life’s there, in Korea. His friends are there, the rest of his family’s there and a decision they make can’t make Soobin leave. His parents still decided to live in the US but visit Soobin, which he had no problem with because they can’t seem to find time to hang out with him either, which is why he has a stronger bond with his grandparents and, aunts and uncles.</p><p>Fast forward to last year~ Soobin’s parents decided that they wanted to be with Soobin and that Soobin needed to come to the US. They made a deal with Soobin, he’s gonna study college in the US and can go back to Korea after if he wants to or stay but he has to stay until he finishes school with occasional visits.</p><p>It was probably one of the hardest decisions he’s ever needed to make. He’s risking all of the relationships he’s established with family and friends. Being elsewhere will never be the same and Soobin was scared of that but he accepted it because he needed to get away from the pain of an unrequited love and he oftentimes regretted accepting it.</p><p>BACK TO THE PRESENT</p><p>“Exactly! This could be your only opportunity to have closure with your feelings, Bin. You have to do it”</p><p>“I will… but not today”</p><p>“If not today then when?” Yeonjun asked, trying to convince Soobin. </p><p>“Bin, Daewhi’s still in a meeting. He’ll be out in 5 minutes, it’s now or never” Yeonjun looked at him straight in the eye. </p><p>“You have to do it today, Bin”</p><p>“Yeonjun--”</p><p>“No, you’re doing it” Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hand and dragged him to the building where the Student council office is located as Daewhi is a part of it.</p><p>Soobin tried to pull away from Yeonjun’s grip but he wasn’t strong enough.</p><p>“Yeonjun, stop.” they were pulling on each other as if they were playing tug of war.</p><p>They reached the door of the room Daewhi’s in. “Soobin, you’ll do it, okay?” Soobin didn’t answer, he only tried to escape.</p><p>The door swung open and people from the student council started pouring out and finally, the person they’ve been waiting for.</p><p>“Hey, Daewhi” Yeonjun greeted and he gave a smile to both of the boys standing in front of him.</p><p>“What can I help you guys with?” he asked. Yeonjun nudged on Soobin’s side, signalling for Soobin to say something and he did say something.</p><p>“I-- uh… we just wanted to know if you’ve bought a suit for prom already. Me and Yeonjun are planning on getting on today and--” Yeonjun suddenly excused themselves for a minute, pulling Soobin aside and whispered to him.</p><p>“Soobin--”</p><p>“I can’t… I can’t, Yeonjun” he said and Yeonjun looked at him and saw that tears were starting to form in his eyes. Yeonjun was upset to see the other like that but he’s also upset with himself for forcing him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bin. Hold on for a bit and I’ll handle this, okay. If you don’t want to tell him, then you shouldn’t have to, I’m sorry” Yeonjun said while he runs his thumb over Soobin’s hand</p><p>They both went back to Daewhi who was patiently waiting for them. They all looked at each other with a smile as if the conversation between Yeonjun and Soobin didn’t happen.</p><p>“So~ I did get mines already and I found the shop’s business card” Daewhi handed them a business card and smiles widely</p><p>“Thanks, Daewhi. We’ll go ahead” Yeonjun says and they waved goodbye.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Bin” Yeonjun apologizes to Soobin as they walked the opposite direction from Daewhi.</p><p>The two decided to cheer up and go to their favorite tteokbokki place.</p><p>“I’m sorry about earlier, Bin” Yeonjun apologizes as they eat and it was evident that he’s disappointed that he forced Soobin into confessing to Daewhi.<br/>
“What I did was so stupid and--”Yeonjun wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Soobin shoved a fishcake into Yeonjun’s mouth</p><p>“I told you that it was fine. I’m fine, okay?” Soobin says and it made Yeonjun even more upset because why would he be okay with it? After what Yeonjun has done?</p><p>“Stop overthinking, you can make it up to me by eating the tteokbokki and bring me to the arcade later” Soobin gave Yeonjun a reassuring smile and gave him one of the rice cakes before taking a bite of his food.</p><p>Yeonjun looked at him fondly. ‘Oh Soobin, if only you knew’</p><p>~FAST FORWARD TO PROM~</p><p>Flashing lights over here and over there. People are taking pictures of themselves, them and their friends, it’s a night to remember after all.</p><p>And just like they always do, Soobin and his friends arrived together, all of them in matching white suits and matching pins that says ‘TOMORROW X TOGETHER’ which means that they’ll be by each other together until there’s no tomorrow.</p><p>The program started in no time. They all performed the dances they practiced. Soobin was dancing with a girl that was his supposed partner after asking for a new one. Everything was alright. The boys made memories once again and they ended it quickly by taking a group photo in front of the entrance which looked like a castle’s door.</p><p>“So~ I have something to tell all of you,” Taehyun started. All of his friends looked at him.</p><p>He smiled at them and grabbed the arm of the boy next to him and pulled out the unfamiliar necklace he was wearing. It was a ring hanging on the necklace. Everyone was so surprised, especially Yeonjun.</p><p>“This idiot and I are dating” he said and smiled at the boy next to him and smiled at the rest of his friends as if they weren't shocked and had their mouths open.</p><p>“Yah! I told you not to say ‘this idiot’, it was the one we agreed not to say” Beomgyu complains and Taehyun immediately responded by cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks.</p><p>“You’re my idiot tho, baby” he booped their noses together and their friends looked at them disgustingly and made vomiting sounds.</p><p>“Well, we’re leaving. Sleepover at Beomgyu’s place tonight. We’ll see you later” and they just left like that, leaving their friends with so many questions and no answers.</p><p>“WHAT??” Yeonjun exclaims, Huening Kai and Soobin laughed.</p><p>“Well… I have to go home first and maybe bleach my eyeballs” Huening Kai jokes, which made all of them laughed but he left as soon as he said goodbye.</p><p>“Well… it’s just you and me now” Yeonjun said looking at SOobin as if he’s asking for what they should do</p><p>“Well… we’re definitely not going back in there.” Soobin says and Yeonjun agrees immediately as the social gathering isn’t of their liking if they would be honest.</p><p>Then, Yeonjun had a bright idea. “I know a place we could go to” Yeonjun smiled and when Soobin smiled back at him, he knew that he allowed him to take the wheels.</p><p>They found themselves stepping out of Yeonjun’s car after driving for about half an hour. They were at a hilltop, the perfect place to see the stars and the city all at once.</p><p>They looked at the stars and stayed like that for a few minutes until Yeonjun breaks the silence.</p><p>“Can I have this dance?” He asked holding out his hand for Soobin to take. Soobin looks away from the stars and looks at the boy beside him.</p><p>As if the stars were reflected in his eyes, it twinkled like the tiny stars. Yeonjun offered the other half of his earphones and Soobin took it before he took Yeonjun’s hand in his.</p><p>A familiar melody filled their ears. It was Christina Perri’s ‘A thousand Years’ but the instrumental version.</p><p>They took each other into their arms and danced to the music that resonated as every second passed.</p><p>They looked at each other’s eyes and it told a million stories, millions of word that they would never be able to express verbally.</p><p>As the music ends, Yeonjun smiled widely as if he figured something out. Soobin noticed it but he didn’t exactly know what but it felt right.</p><p>“Didn’t know I’d be doing this, now. I didn’t plan to but it feels right.” Yeonjun says, eyes still staring at the other’s sparkling gems that showed all of his emotions.</p><p>Yeonjun grabs something out of his pocket, which the other didn’t notice as they were both staring into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Yeonjun lifted his hand to show Soobin what he had in his hand. Their eye contact breaks for the first time when Soobin glances at the object in Yeonjun’s hands.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure before but now I am” </p><p>“I met you more than a decade ago, we were like cat and dog, like the sun and the moon, we push each other to do our best and become happy and pull each other up when we’re down. I can’t imagine a life without you, ChoiSoobin.” tears started forming in their eyes, they weren’t like the tears they’ve shed in the past, it was happy tears, tears that were formed because it felt right.</p><p>“No one could ever replace you in my life and I don’t plan on replacing you, in fact, I’m asking you to keep me by your side” They both knew what Yeonjun meant. As if it was meant to be, their red strings tugged on each other and just like an eclipse, they were beautiful, they were something you would rarely see.</p><p>“Will you stay beside me for as long as I live, Choi Soobin?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Choi Yeonjun” </p><p>Yeonjun has always been there for Soobin and Soobin was so oblivious that he didn’t realize until he looked into the other’s eyes tonight.</p><p>The object that Yeonjun pulled out earlier was a ring that was on a necklace. He was so surprised when Taehyun showed his because they apparently thought of giving their loved ones a ring on a necklace but theirs is different. On each of the rings, there was something engraved on it. A sun and a moon.</p><p>Yeonjun puts the necklace on Soobin and says, “one day, we’d be wearing this somewhere else”.</p><p>Soobin smiled and nodded. “One day, my sun”</p><p>~ to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>